justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
You Never Can Tell
|artist = (A. Caveman & The Backseats) |year=1964 (2015) |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc= / |gc=???/Pink (2015) Cyan/Lime Green (2016) |lc=Gold |nowc = YouNeverCan |nogm = 3 |perf = Tonbee Cattaruzza (P1) Emmanuelle Soum (P2) |pictos= 83 |audio = }}"You Never Can Tell" by (covered by A. Caveman & The Backseats in-game) was going to be featured in but it was removed for unknown reasons. It later made an official appearance in and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a woman and a man. Just Dance 2015'' (Beta)' In ''Just Dance 2015, it can be seen that both of the dancers' skins were in a darker white and looked more realistic. P1 P1 '''was going to wear a dark brown leopard skin toga and some dark brown leopard skin leg warmers, a bracelet, and a necklace with yellow dinosaur teeth. He also had a beard. '''P2 P2, a woman, who also had black hair, was going to wear a yellow bone accessory for her hair and bra, an yellow bracelet, and had a orange fluffy skirt, bra, and boots with yellow lines. 'Just Dance 2016 In Just Dance 2016, they now have different and lighter color schemes. P1 P1's hair, bracelet, toga, leg warmers, and tie are now lightly colored, and the dinosaur teeth on his necklace are now red. P2 P2's hair is now lighter, and her bra, skirt, and boots are now golden. Also, the bone accessories on her hair and bra are now red, along with her bracelet. younevercan_coach_1_big.png|P1 younevercan_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background Just Dance 2015'' (Beta)' From what can be seen in the square found in the files, the background was set to take place in a house made out of rock. There was a TV, a pinkish-purple leopard carpet on the floor, a fireplace, and a plaque with a green cartoonish dinosaur head. Also, there is some sort of light that can be seen behind '''P2' in the square, which was possibly the exit for the house or was a window. 'Just Dance 2016 The background is a black wall with brightly colored neon caveman drawings. Dance Quests Original * Lightning Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All: P1, put your right hand in your head. P2, lift your right leg, put your right arm in your chin and touch P1 with your other hand. This is done from P1 to P2. YNCTAllGldMoves.png|All Gold Moves bloggif_560fef3b563c8.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *This song was originally going to be in , as its files were found in the archives. *When downloading a DLC in Just Dance 2015 the dancers appear along with other dancers of Just Dance 2015 *This is the second HD song to be remade for another game, after We Can't Stop. *The song's Just Dance 2015 square can be seen on the icon of playlists, as well as during Autodance saving and sharing, and downloading content. *The routine recycles some moves from Ring My Bell. *The Gold Move pictograms have an orange outline instead of a golden outline. *P2's avatar on still has black hair, although the coach's hair has actually been changed to dark brown. Additionally, the avatar's outline color is red, while the coach's outline is magenta in the routine, and its facial features are slightly lowered. *In the files, an un-detailed golden and diamond version of P2's Just Dance 2015 avatar can be found. *This is the only song from Just Dance 2016 to not have its background available in the Just Dance fankit that Ubisoft released. *For some reason, in the albumcoach images for both Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016, P2 is wearing two gloves. *In the film "Keeping Up with the Joneses", both Jeff and Karen Gafney (Zach Galifinakis and Isla Fisher) dance to this choreography. Gallery Younevercan cover generic.png|''You Never Can Tell'' (Just Dance 2015) YouNeverCan.png|''You Never Can Tell'' (Just Dance 2016) Younevercan in jd2016 menu.gif|''You Never Can Tell'' on the '' Just Dance 2016 " menu'' Younevercan cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Younevercan cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 181.png|P2's avatar (Just Dance 2015 version) 200181.png|Golden avatar (Just Dance 2015 version) 300181.png|Diamond avatar (Just Dance 2015 version) 0199.png|P2's avatar (Just Dance 2016 version) 200199.png|Golden avatar (Just Dance 2016 version) 300199.png|Diamond avatar (Just Dance 2016 version) Desktop_26-9-2015_8-22-34_PM-13.png|Background you never can pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Capture654.PNG|The Just Dance 2015 version that appears while you download a DLC Videos Official Audio Chuck Berry - You Never Can Tell Just Dance 2016 Soundtrack - You Never Can Tell by A. Caveman & The Backseats Gameplays Just Dance 2016 - You Never Can Tell - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 - You Never Can Tell References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Rock Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Emmanuelle Soum Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Covered Category:Leaked Songs Category:Postponed Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Deceased Artists